<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can't Save Everyone, Fol by perilouspursuits</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422894">You Can't Save Everyone, Fol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspursuits/pseuds/perilouspursuits'>perilouspursuits</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Letter for the King, The Letter for the King (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, M/M, but no one dies!!!, kind of a little bit sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:47:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perilouspursuits/pseuds/perilouspursuits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their home was burning. Right before their eyes, and all the two knights could do was watch and hold each other tight as their childhoods went up in smoke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can't Save Everyone, Fol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dagonaut was burning. Huge terrible flames enveloped the great city and all Jussipo could do was watch. They’d barely gotten out of there alive, him and Foldo that is and he dare not consider what happened to his other friends and family. It was too dangerous to go back in, Jussipo knew that and he also knew that Foldo wanted to run back. Back down the hill and into the city to help. The guard tower had collapsed over the main road. There was no getting back in. Jussipo tore his eyes away from the burning city to take a glance at Foldo, a tear rolled down the taller boy’s cheek, it left a trail of clean skin, untouched by the soot and ash from the fire. </p><p>Foldo was trying to say something but he couldn’t quite manage it. He was shaking like a wet cat left out in the cold and it was all Jussipo could do to keep himself from hugging him. He’d never seen Foldo like this before, the last time it had happened in his presence he hadn’t exactly been conscious. </p><p>“Hey, Fol?”</p><p>Foldo gave him a questioning side glance but returned his eyes to the fire just as quickly. </p><p>“Lets just rest for a bit, okay?” Jussipo asked. </p><p>Foldo didn’t respond, so Jussipo took his hand and sat down on the hill pulling Foldo with him. </p><p>They were silent as they mourned the loss of their home, and quite possibly their friends. Foldo was still and silent next to him and Jussipo wished he could read minds. He’d let go of Foldo’s hand a while ago but he grabbed it again and for the first time Foldo fully tore his eyes away from the city. His face was half covered by shadow but it still conveyed the same emotions. Suffering? Loss? No word could quite some up his expression, they had after all, just watched their childhoods go up in smoke. Foldo had always been the kindest of the danger knights, he was quiet and struggled to make himself heard but he always without fail was willing to tell a story to a crying child or save a drowning dog it was a heavy weight to carry and it weighed immensely on him, even if he'd never let the others know that. </p><p>“I couldn’t save them Sippo,” Foldo murmured almost absent-mindedly. </p><p>Silence lingered for a second before Jussipo responded, “Save who?” </p><p>“There were kids behind us, little ones, I should have saved them,” </p><p>“How would you have done that, then? You would have died,” </p><p>“I should have at least tried, we’re knights Sippo, we’re supposed to save people,” </p><p>“You can’t save everyone Fol,” </p><p>Foldo grimaced at that, “I hate that expression.” </p><p>Jussipo squeezed his hand in response, his eyes facing forward again. Neither of them let go. One could argue that it was because they loved each other. That is true but incorrect. They didn't let go because it was proof. Proof that the other was alive. Proof that they hadn't lost everything. Proof that maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>